Andrew Prine
Andrew Prine (1936 - ) Film Deaths *''Bandolero!'' (1968) [Roscoe Bookbinder] Shot to death by Mexican bandits while Andrew is carrying a pouch of water. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Devil's Brigade'' (1968) [Private Theodore Ransom]: Mortally wounded in combat. He dies while talking to the medical corpsman. *''Chisum'' (1970) [Alex McSween]: Shot to death by Christopher George when the unarmed Andrew tries to cross the battlefield during the range war. His body is shown again when Geoffrey Deuel and John Wayne look over the scene. (Historically inaccurate, the real Alex McSween was killed fighting the US Calvary during that battle). (Thanks to John) *''Simon, King of the Witches'' (1971) [Simon Sinestrari]: Stabbed to death by Lee J. Lambert when a supernatural force compels Lee to do so. *''The Centerfold Girls (Girl Hunter)'' (1974) [Clement Dunne]: Stabbed in the back, then in the stomach, by Tiffany Bolling, after she gets hold of Andrew's knife at the end of a chase in the woods. *''Grizzly (Claws; Killer Grizzly)'' (1976) [Don Stober]: Crushed to death by the bear as Christopher George looks on in horror. *''Law of the Land (The Deputies)'' (1976) [Travis Carrington]: Shot in the back by Moses Gunn just as Andrew is about to attack the deputies with a saber. *''They're Playing With Fire (1984) '' [Michael Stevens]: Stabbed to death by Paul Clemens while Andrew is watching Sybil Danning make love with Eric Brown. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Gettysburg (1993)'' [Brig. Gen. Richard B. Garnett]: Killed (off-screen) by cannon fire during Pickett's Charge; we only see his rider-less horse running on after the cannon goes off. (Thanks to Geoff) *''Critical Mass'' (2000) [Senator Cook]: Killed in an explosion when he stepped on a mine put on the ground by Udo Kier's men. TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: Easy Come (1963)'' [Elmo Sippy] Shot to death in a shoot-out with George D. Wallace (who is killed as well), over a gambling debt. (Thanks to John) *''Wagon Train: The Bob Stuart Story (1964)'' [Felix Colton]: Shot to death along with William Smith in a shootout with Robert Fulton as they were waiting to ambush Robert Ryan. *''The F.B.I.: The Mechanized Accomplice'' (1968) [Spencer Lang]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. His body is shown when Efrem Zimbalist Jr. discovers him. *''Wonder Woman'' (1974 TV) [George Calvin]: Falls in a river and drowns after being sprayed with tear gas from a booby-trapped money bag that he tried to steal. (Played for comic effect). *''V: The Final Battle (1984 miniseries)'' [Steven]: Killed when Michael Ironside pours the "red dust" bacteria onto his face. (Thanks to Tony) *''Murder, She Wrote: Truck Stop (1989)'' [Roscoe]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Mike Connors in Andrew's trailer. Notable connections *Ex-Mr. Brenda Scott (divorced, remarried, divorced again, remarried again, divorced once more) *Ex-Mr. Sharon Farrell. *Mr. Heather Lowe. Prine, Andrew Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1936 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bacteria Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:V cast members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members